


And that's all that mattered...

by kkdancer152



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, based on a prompt, dream and tommy are siblings, no beta we die like phil's love for tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkdancer152/pseuds/kkdancer152
Summary: As Dream was talking to chat, face to face, for the first time, he hears someone knocking on his door. It’s quiet enough that the stream wouldn’t hear it, but he does. He internally groans at the prospect of Tommy barging in on his big face reveal stream, then again, the boy was fond of making big statements and even bigger entrances.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 402





	And that's all that mattered...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> Thanks to idontwannaputmywattpadusername for letting me use their prompt!  
> Prompt: irl life  
> dream is finally doing a face reveal and hes in the middle of talking to his stream when tommy walks in  
> tommy says something like 'are you done w/ the stream'...  
> and the dsmp freaks out along w/ twitter
> 
> Also this is just a oneshot lol :)

As Dream was talking to chat, face to face, for the first time, he hears someone knocking on his door. It’s quiet enough that the stream wouldn’t hear it, but he does. He internally groans at the prospect of Tommy barging in on his big face reveal stream, then again, the boy was fond of making big statements and even bigger entrances. 

He carefully reaches for his phone, he’s still talking to the stream, praying to the gods chat won’t notice and texts Tommy. Suddenly, he hears his door open.  _ ‘Too late’ _ he thinks.

“Hey, are you done with the–” Dream whips around in his chair, locking eyes with the teen. The boy’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s done, “Oh…”

Dream sighs, and turns back around to face his chat.

_ WHAT _

_ TOMMY?? _

_ can someone whisper to me what is going on? _

_ WHY IS TOMMY THERE _

_ SINCE WHEN??? _

_ FKJSDFJKAKDA _

_ AHHHH _

_ HEYY TOMMY’S HERE _

_ What the fuck? _

_ WHAT? HOW? _

_ meetup confirmed? _

“Just,” Dream sighs, not wanting to have to explain to his chat what’s going on, “sit down, we’ll explain it together.”

Tommy complies, pulling up the extra chair Dream kept in his streaming room, and sat down next to his brother. 

“So, chat,” Dream started to explain, “surprise, Tommy’s my little brother”

_ WHAT? _

_ SINCE WHEN _

_ HOW _

_ well thats a surprise _

_ AHHHHHH _

_ HDSAHDKAKJSA _

“Yeah, it’s kinda cool to think about,” Tommy grinned, “That  _ I’m _ the sibling of the famed Dream.” Dream chuckled at this, punching his brother in the arm. 

“Alright chat, I think this stream has gone on long enough,” Dream said, waving, “Bye chat!”

“G’night!” Tommy saluted, bidding chat farewell.

As Dream hit the ‘End Stream’ button, he sighed. “Did you really have to do that?” Dream said, running his hands down his face.

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled, “I thought you ended already.”

Dream sighed, “It’s alright, just worried about how twitter will react.”

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile, On Twitter.com _

**#dream !!** @KristinaWastaken

WHAT?? SINCE WHEN??

[insert a picture of Tommy, standing in the doorway, Dream sitting in his chair, looking at chat]

**103** Retweets  **59** Quote Tweets  **506** Likes

  
  


**DREAM AND TOMMY SIBLINGS??** @sillyinnit

Replying to @KristinaWastaken

WAIT WHAT DID I MISS?

**2** Likes

  
  


**#dream !!** @KristinaWastaken

SO DURING THE FACE REVEAL STREAM TOMMY WALKED IN AND APPARENTLY THEY ARE BROTHERS??? 

**1** Like

  
  


**DREAM AND TOMMY SIBLINGS??** @sillyinnit

Replying to @KristinaWastaken

HSFHDJHSABDSAJDK

**1** Like

  
  


**avery** @averywashere

I miss one god damn stream and this happens /j /lh

[insert picture of Dream and Tommy sitting next to each other]

**182** Retweets  **56** Quote Tweets  **859** Likes

  
  


_ On the Dream SMP Discord Server _

_ #general _

**wimblur**

WHAT

**gogy**

well thats a surprise

**samsung refrigerator**

HE DIDNT BOTHER TELLING US??

**local bicon**

I think twitter is going mad lol

**tubster**

RIGTEFULY SO, I DIDNT EVEN KNOW

**green boi**

**@everyone** sorry for not telling you guys, we were meaning to, but we really just procrastinated on that lol

  
  


_ At Home _

Tommy and Dream sat there for a while, they had just messaged everyone on the discord, telling them that they wanted to tell them sooner (they really did) but the truth was there was no good opportunity to bring it up. So they sat there. It was a comfortable silence, Tommy with his head on Dream’s shoulder, Dream’s arm around Tommy, half hugging him. Dream was lucky to have such an amazing little brother, even if he would never admit it. As the two dozed off, Dream thought about where he was now. He had some amazing best friends, an amazing fanbase (though others would say otherwise) and an amazing (albeit slightly annoying) younger brother, whom he loved more than the world. And yeah, it wasn’t perfect, but it was good. 

And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluffy sibling dynamics :))
> 
> Edit: also, all the twitter users are fake lol, should've added that sooner


End file.
